Crescent Blue
by Niky-Slade
Summary: Kim Possible isn't teen hero. Shego's still a criminal. But in this AU there are people and there are Kize. A sort of people who can turn into a type of creature depending on there personalities. What does have to do with anything? A lot. KiGo
1. Chapter 1

in this story, kim possible isnt a world famous hero. everyone lives in a world where many ppl have "powers" theyre what i like to call Kize. but then there are regular humans too. ill make sure to explain each kize when the come into the story i promise. also this will be kigo so be warned now.

disclaimer: i dont kimpossible or any related characters. all i own are my ideas and the Kize.

now let the story begin!

* * *

Guess what? Shego's in GJ jail, again! Isnt that just SHOCKING.. She'd been sentenced 50yrs of prison for all of her crimes but knowing her, she'd probably have escaped in a few days time. So one day, Shego started making her escape plans for that night. Unknown to her, she would be interrupted before she left.

As Shego sat her in cell waiting for nightfall, she heard footsteps coming down the hall towards her cell. She could have cared less if it had been anyone else but as it was, the footsteps just so happened to belong to Dr. Director. _Well this should be interesting, _Shego thought. Dialling in the security access code, Director stepped inside with a dangerous grin on her face.

"Shego," she stated. "I have an offer for you. If you help me on ONE objective of my chosing, we'll excuse your charges and set you free."

Shego thought it over. "And?" she grinned.

"And.. you'll have partial immunity from the police," Director added begrudgingly.

"Hmm.. Sounds like a good deal. What's the catch?"

"Well if you are to fail of course, the deal is off," Director replied smuggly.

Shego thought about it for a moment. "Alright, you have a deal."

Director smiled, "Good, now follow me."

They walked down hall after hall and finally out of the jail. After 30 mins. of walking, Shego started to become antsy.(not that she'd admitt it to anyone) Soon they made it to a small square room with 2 walls made comepletely of glass. They looked like extremely large windows.

"So what excactly am I helping you with Doc" Shego asked once the door behind them closed.

"That's what I brought you here for. We have captured a subject and we wish to remove their powers from them. It is too dangerous to be trusted with these powers, but we can't get close enough to it without it attacking. We need you to befriend it. If not, it will most likely kill us," Director finished with a deep breath.

"And you honestly expect me to help you?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"Did i mention that you're being paid for your services? Top dollar if I may say so myself," Director stated simply.

Shego sighed, "Fine, but only for my freedom and the money." She looked out the window walls and noticed that they were looking out over a very large, white room-like auditorium. She walked over to the windows. "So who is this person anyway?"

Director only walked over to an intercom and stated, "Bring it in."

* * *

well this is this first chapter. whatcha think? plz R&R! tell me what you think so far!

N-S


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two in my second story.. yay.. standard disclaimer..

anyway! it actually gets interstin now! YAAYYY!

on with the story

* * *

A hidden door in the back of the large room suddenly opened and a girl was thrown out of it. She had firey red hair and beautiful olive gree eyes. The girl was wearing a black three quater inch crop top, brown-grey cargo pants, black shoes, and black gloves.

Shego didn't really understand. _How can this girl be so dangerous? She hardly looks a day over 18! _she thought.

"Is this some kind of joke? It's just a girl! She's what, 18?" Shego questioned.

"Sh'e 24 actually," Director explained. " But just wait and watch, Shego. She's more than what she seems." Director said very calmly.

Shego oblidged. _If this girl is supposed to be dangerous.. I wonder if she's a Kize, but I wonder what kind.. This should be interesting._ 10 minutes went by and nothing happened. Although the girl did start to get frustrated. She was beating on the door she was thrown from. Eventually the girl had had enough and decided she was going to force the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Then she started getting angery.

Once Shego had gotten bored, she asked, "So would you mind explaining to me how exactly the girl is such a threat?"

"Apparently she's in a good mood today," Director stated, irritated.

"What do you mean? She seems to be pretty ticked off to me."

"If you want to see her powers, then you have to get her very angery."

"So who is this girl anyway? Is she a Kize?" Shego asked curiously.

"Kind of. Her name is Kim Possible," Director explained. "She's the daughter of a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon," Director sighed. "She had so much potential."

That last comment just sparked Shego's curiosity, but she was otherwise distrated when Director turned to walk in the other direction. She went up to a large computer and pressed a big, blue button.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked, looking at her.

"Giving Kim a little persuasion."

When Shego looked back at Kim, she gasped. Kim was laying on the floor, in a ball, covering her ears, and screaming.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" Shego shouted.

"Making her angery," was her only reply.

Then an entire squad of GJ agents charged into the room. The noise that was hurting Kim stopped suddenly and you could see tears streaming down her face. She stood up quickly when she saw the agents coming toward her.

They were holding laser guns, just daring her to attack them.

That's all it took. Kim was furious.

She darted towards the agents at a speed that even Shego had to marvel at, so they started firing at her. One managed to hit and her whole body writhed in pain and she couldn't move. Once the pain had passed, she glared, a fire in her eyes. Red fire.

"Seriosly though, what is so great about her? I've been whatching and I still can't see it! And what do you mean she's _kind of_ a Kize?"

While Shego spoke, Kim snapped. The weirdest part of it though, she ran.. away! Which Shego of course thought was pathetic.

"See? This is pathetic! She's running AWAY."

"Yes! Finally! This is what we've bee waiting for!" Director raised a hand to her head set. "All agents, take absolute precaution. The demon has snapped. Repeat, the demon has snapped."

_The demon? What the heck is going on? _Shego questioned.

Kim stood at the far-side wall in the room facing the agents. She tilted her head downward and glared at them, her pupils turning into slits. Her clenched fists were at her sides when, out of no where, a great explosion took place where Kim once stood. Everything around her was covered in black smoke.

That's when Shego saw it. The dangerous powers she'd had been waiting to see. _If she's a Kize, then she's one i've never seen before._

Kim Possible had turned into what can simply be described as a great black dragon.

"We call it.. the Black Demon," said Director to an awestruck Shego.

Two thoughts struck Shego at that time. _Amazing _and _whoopdy - freakin - do.. I get to tame the Demon.._

* * *

_so whatcha think?_ its definitely more interesting than the first chapter but i had to start it somewhere.

R&R plz! if anything just piont out spelling errors.. hope you like it.

N-S


	3. Chapter 3

and here we are with ch3! yayyy! hahaha definitely more interaction with our 2 main characters in this chapter. hope you like it!

standard disclaimer..

now on with the story!

* * *

"You weren't kidding when you said dangerous," Shego muttered, still saring at what a few seconds ago had been a harmless human being.

Looking at black demon, you wouldn't have noticed that its eyes were still closed. But one of the agents, for some stupid reason, decided to attack it.

OK. So Director and the rest of GJ had only seen Black Demon in this state: eyes closed and body frozen in place. The reason for that, no one really knew.

Now, thanks to that one trigger happy agent, that changed.

And Black Demon? Well, it was ready to kill.

It opened its eyes, then let out a roar so powerful, that it shattered the glass walls protecting (and hidding) Shego and Director. The force of it all threw them against the opposite wall.

"Um, d-do you perhaps know h-how to get it to turn back?" Shego asked nervously, pushing herself back up to her feet.

"Well, um, no. Normally it's changed back by now."

"Oh that's just great!" Shego stated dead-pained. "Come on! We have to get those agents out of there!"

Shego bolted straight for the shattered wall and jumped to the ground. She ran directly to the frozen agents.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Shego practically demanded.

Finally, the agents regained their senses and darted out of the room. That's when Shego turned around to face Black Demon.

And it was looking right back at her.

Shego just stood there dumbly, frozen in fear. The dragon seemed to be looking her over, like it was deciding if Shego was a threat. Slowly, it started to walk towards her, and when it was about 10ft away, Shego panicked and lit her plasma.

This made the dragon stop. It glared at Shego and widened its stance as preparing for an attack. But apparently, Director pressed the blue button again and Black Demon was down in seconds, whimpering and twitching in pain.

When Shego had finally calmed down and realized what was going on, she turned to the shattered window.

"Remember your mission! You're not to be an enemy, but a friend!" Director yelled out to Shego.

Black Demon was in too much pain to hear that, but when Shego ran up to it and screamed for director to stop the noise, it heard.

Its pain disapaited instantly and its body relaxed.

"Are you ok?" Shego asked.

_Thank you, _Black Demon thought in what surprised Shego to be a feminin voice.

The fact that she even heard Black demon startled Shego. But when the dragon's tail slowly made its way to curl around her, she felt, well.. comforted. So Shego whispered back, "You're welcome."

Then, seconds later, Black Demon was unconscious.

* * *

so what do you thnk? not too bad. R&R PLZ!

next chapter will probably be longer than they have been.. i FINALY describe what Black Demon looks like! yayyayayayay! XD hahaha til the next chapter!

N-S


	4. Chapter 4

omg this took me FOREVER TO TYPE! hahaha a lot happens in this chapter so i hope you can keep up!

standard disclaimer

on with the story!

* * *

"Well done Shego," Direction said, clapping Shego on the back.

Diector had called in more agents to watch Black Demon and to tell her the instant it start to wake.

"So what have you learned so far?" Director questioned.

"Well, have any of your agents tried talking to her?" Shego asked.

"'Her'?" Director asked.

"Yes 'her'. She spoke to me through her thoughts and it was definitely female," Shego stated.

"Well, I had thought that this creature had taken over's body, but it looks like is still in control. That doesn't change a thing though, it only makes her more dangerous. As for your question, no. She has never been in this form long enough for us to even attempt it," Director answered.

Director's headset buzzed, " The beast is awakening."

"Every one out of here! Now!" Dierector ordered while turning and running for the hidden exit. The other agents followed soon after.

Shego just stood there for another 10 minutes observing the large white room, and when she turned around, Black Demon was awake.

She was lying on her stomach and resting her haed on her front paws while watching Shego. Shego was stunned at the magnifisence and beauty of the dragon. Not only was she black, but she almost had 'V' shaped arows going down her neck and throughout the entire underside of her body, all the way to the tip of her tail. The dragon's black scales also had a blue tint to them, it was very magestic. Her eyes were emerald green with a red rim around her slitted pupils. Also, her left eye had 2 royal blue crescent moons facing the eye on either side along with a red scar going through her eye lid on the top and bottom.

While Shego just stood there dumbly staring at Black Demon, Black Demon looked back at her amused. Once Shego regaoned her composure, she looked directly into the the dragon's eyes. The amusment she saw in said eyes made Shego feel a little embarrassed and she let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Hi?" Shego offered.

_Hello there, _Black Demon thought, startling Shego once more.

_Jeez! Is that the only way she can comunicate?_ Shego thought to herself.

It was Black demon's turn to be startled, making her jump to her feet.

_Did you just __**think**__ that? _she question.

"Wait, you heard that?" Shego asked back.

_This is __**really **__weird. I've never been able to hear another's thoughts, _she answered, mostly to herself.

"Um ok. This is just going to be aukweird.."

Just then, Black Demon seemed to remember who she was talking to.

_Who are you? What do you want fom me? _she asked.

"Shego. I take it you're Black Demon?" Shego said, surprisingly polite.

_That is __**not**__ my name, _the dragon snapped.

"Ok, fine. What about.." Shego smirked. "Kim Possible?"

A pause. _You're an agent then, _she spat.

"So that IS your name!"

_Shut up!_

"**GIRLS!"** Director shouted.

They both jumped. Director had walked in while the 2 had been 'talking' (with her only hearing Shego's side and a few growls of course) and figured it was safe enough to interrupt them.

_After all,_ Director thought. _Shego's body language and even her tone would make anyone think that they'd been friends for a WHILE now._

"Black Demon-" Director started.

"_Kim,_" they both corrected, making them stop and look at one another again.

Director jumped ever so slightly at hearing Black Demon's voice in her head. It was new to her, but she definitely agreed with Shego that it was female. In fact, it sounded just like Kim in her human form.

"Ok then. Kim, I am Dr. Director, leader of Global Justice."

_Yes, I know who you are. You used to be an idol of mine as a teen,_ Kim said relunctantly.

"Oh, well, I'm flattered, but I am curious about you. I've never really gotten the chance to talk to you in person.. or partially," she gestured at Kim's body. "I am curious as to why you have not changed back. Any other time I've brought you in here, you're only in that form for a few minutes. I have to say, this is the most civil you've been, in either form, since you got here."

In a flash, Kim had widened her stance, spread out her tattered wings ( they looked like they had been shreaded at the bottoms), lowered her head and opened her mouth slightly yet menacingly, all the while flicking the tip of her large tail back and forth.

_Don't think for an instant that I'm any less of a threat to you or anyone else, _Kim snapped.

Both Shego and Director when the red rim in Kim's eyes, along with the crescent blue moons started to glow faintly. Kim's size from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail was about the size of a school bus. She was also about as tall as a semi truck, but as she had been speaking, her body looked to have doubled in size. The enormicy of it all was enough to make a few grow men wet their pants. (and I think a few onlooking agents did)

"T-that's n-not what I meant," Director stuttered. She cleared her throught, "But anyway, Kim, I would like you to meet Agent Shego. She is the newest membr of GJ and I am leaving you under her charge."

"_**WHAT?**_" they both yell.

_What exactly does that mean? _Kim questioned.

"It means that wherever you go, she goes, and wherever she goes, you so," Director said simply.

_You mean we can leave? _Kim clarified.

"Yes of course, but you'll have to check in with me every 2 weeks."

_Deal. Let's go __Agent Shego__. _Kim turned to Shego with a Dragon-like smirk, only to see Shego frozen in shock.

"I'll take that as my que to leave. Kim, you know the way out I'm sure," Director said quickly.

_Wait , Director- _Kim started.

"Not now Kim," Director cut her off.

_Where are they? _Kim started to get angry.

"We will discuss this at another time Demon," Director said before walking out the door.

Kim huffed and turned back to Shego. She was still frozen and Kim wasn't even sure if she was even breathing. The dragon got right in Shego's face and looked her directly in the eyes. When Shego didn't move, Kim let out a loud roar and showed her large teeth. Shego then blinked and shook her head, but when her eyes focussed, she screamed and fell on her butt.

"What the hell!" Shego yelled angrily.

Kim just fell on her back laughing.

While Shego stpood there steaming, she noticed something. Kim was smaller. She looked about the size of a Clydestale horse. Still quite large, but a dwarf compared to her original size.

"Hey did you get.. smaller?" Shego asked.

Kim stopped laughing, got up, walked over to Shego, and sat down in front of her, a few away.

_Yes, I did, _Kim said. _Don't you know what I am?_

"Um.. A Dragon?" Shego guessed, unsure.

Kim chuckled, _Oh what a vague answer. _She sighed, _You humans don't know anything do you?_

Kim noticed Shego stiffen at the word 'humans'. She raised a dragon-like eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion. To Shego, the expression was adorable but she knew what had been the cause.

_Later, _Shego thought to Kim. _I'll explain when we get to my house._

Kim was surprised but went along with it. _So can we leave now? _

"Uh, yeah.. I've actually just been waiting for you to change back."

_Oh, right, _Kim said, embarrassed.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus . She stood there for about 10 seconds before snapping, _Back up!_

Shego oblidged and watvhed curiously as a royal blue encased her before exploding into a thick smoke. When the smoke cleared, Kim stood there, hands in fists, and head tilted downward. Her scar and 2 crescent moons around her left eye were still visible along with a red 'V' on her stomach, but as soon as she opened her eyes, they disappeared. The only visible similarity between her and the dragon was the red rim around her (no longer slitted) pupils.

"So can we leave now?" Kim asked, speaking for the first time.

Shego blinked, "Um, yeah. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Yes FINALLY! it's done! my fingers hurt! hahaha

OOHH what is KIM? if she's not a dragon then what is she? XD that's for me to know and you to (eventually) find out!

Hope you enjoyed! R&R plz!

N-S


	5. Chapter 5

woo hoo! chapter 5! took me like forever to type! hahaha well let's get on with the story.

standard disclaimer.

* * *

Shego unlocked her front door and motioned for Kim to come inside. As she walked in, Kim sat down on Shego's black couch in the large green living room.

"Now," Kim started while Shego locked the door behind her and walked into her livingroom. "Tell me why exactly why you stiffened at the word 'human'."

"Jeez, you just get straight to the point, don't you?" Shego laughed. "But I guess it would just be easier to show you."

Shego backed up a bit, held out her arms, palms up, and head facing the sky as she transformed. Once the flash dispersed, Kim Shook her head in shock. Shego was an Orllaris.

An Orllaris is a dual colored creature (think of a 2 tailed fox with a line going staright down its body). They have large, black fox-like ears, and what I guess you could call silver hair. For females it's long in the front, sticks cose to their bodies until about mid back, and flows into their fur. Males just have their own hair styles, but for both it's more like spikes, not really hair. They also have a large oval running down their chets and stomachs.(the line goes through that too just too let you now. the 2 colors inside the oval are swapped though instead of the same as the rest of their bodies)

But anyway, Shego was, of course, a green and black Orllaris. (oh and a side note... Orllaris are basically the Kize that can capture and hold any Kize ever to live.. THAT's why Shego was so confused as to WHY she had never heard of a Kize like Kim) Kim just sat there in awe.

_She's an Orllaris just like... _Kim teared up at the thought.

Shego saw the tears even though Kim tried to hide them.

_What's going on? Was she expecting something else? _Shego thought, confused.

Shego voiced her questions.

"N-nothing's wrong. It's just-" Kim stopped and looked away.

"It's just what?" Shego prompted.

Another tear fell.

"My best friend was an Orllaris and he-" she cut off with a sob.

Shego understood though. Her friend was dead. She walked over to Kim and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shego asked softly.

"No," Kim replied just as quietly.

"Will you at least tell me his name?"

Kim turned her head to Shego, looking her in the eyes.

_Why am I telling her anything? She's an agent for crying out loud!_

As Shego just sat there next to Kim, Kim searched her eyes for any humor or evil intent, but all she found was genuine sympathy and curiosity. Without even realizing it, Kim answered.

"Ron.. Ron Stoppable."

Kim hadn't talked about Ron since he'd died. It unnerved her that a total stranger had been the one to change that. She cleared her throat and wiped her tear streaked face clean.

"So where's my room?" Kim asked, quickly standing up.

Shego just looked at her hands in her lap.

"Down the hall, third door on the right."

Kim muble a thanks and walked away.

_Obviously, this girl's had a rough life. God I can't believe I'm doing this for Director. Maybe I- No, I have to.. No going back now. _Shego sighed and put her head in her hands.

_Why am I letting my guard down? Argh! I can't just spill about my life, what is wrong with me? I know that Orllaris can't control ithers with their minds so I can't blame her Kize. But still, there's something about her. Even though I barely know her, I just can't help it... I wonder why? _Kim silently fumed and questioned herself. Kim's mind trailed back to the GJ headquarters where she was held captive. _I wonder how they're doing. Oh god please tell me they let those two stay together!... I wonder if they think I abandoned them.. They must be so tall now.. _Kim sighed.

At the same time, both girls fell back, Shego on the couch and Kim on her bed, and let out another exasperated sigh. One thought crossed through both their minds.

_This is going to be an adventure._

* * *

oh yeah chapter's up and now to rack my brain for what to put in the next chapter...

Tell me what ya think?

N-S


End file.
